For the Love of Gods
by Jodie.Alexandra91
Summary: A follow on from the anime series D Everyone trying to capture Yui's heart! Rated M for later chapters


She couldn't believe it. They were all there; Apollon; Tsukito; Takeru; Loki; Thor; Dioynsus; Balder and Hades. They were all there standing outside her family home. How did they get there? What happened to the garden after they had sent her back to her world? So many questions ran through her mind as she stood in front of them, her hazel eyes wide, unable to speak her happiness.

"Fairy. Teach us again?" Apollon said. Her heart was over-flowing with happiness that tears swelled and fell down her delicate face. "We want you teach us!"

Wiping her tears away, she agreed. She ran over to them and pinched Apollon's arm. Apollon shrieked in surprise which caused the others to laugh but he turned on the young female. "What was that for?"

"I needed to feel that you were real," she explained tears swelling once more. She fell to the floor as her flood gates opened. "You have no idea, how much I have missed you guys."

The young men looked at Yui with gentle expressions. They had known how much she had missed them, they had seen her not acknowledging her existence in her own world. It was Balder who touched the young girl on her shoulder. She could not help it. Tears streamed down and her body shook uncontrollably as she let go all of the loneliness she had felt since they sent her back. Loki and Balder helped her stand and the young gods circled their angel, giving one huge hug to make her feel better.

"We're sorry, Yui-san," Takeru murmured with the others mumbling their own apologies. "We won't leave you again."

She cried for a little while longer until the tears could no longer fall. She wiped her eyes, now a puffy red, and smiled at them all. "It's okay. I'm just glad we're all together again."

* * *

It took the boys a little time to get settled around Yui's coffee table in her bedroom but they finally managed to come to some sort of comfortable arrangement. Yui's parents and brothers were startled and shocked to find eight beautiful boys intrude on the shrine, no less to go to Yui's room. Her mother had queried and her father had begun pacing concerned for the safety and integrity of his only daughter. Both of Yui's brothers teased their little sister that she had so many boyfriends, to which she punched them in the arms. Once she had calmed her parents and siblings down, she brought a tray of tea and biscuits to her god friends.

When she entered her room, she found Tsukito, Balder, Hades, Apollon and Takeru sat quite close together around her table, Dionysus and Loki were on her bed with Thor sat at her desk. Yui laughed in her head at how crowded her room looked but she quickly came to her sense and settled the tray in the middle of the table. "Help yourselves." She managed to squeeze into a spot between Apollon and Balder but found it difficult to stay close to the table so she relaxed her back on the side of her bed close to Loki's legs.

"Wow! Japanese treats are amazing!" Apollon exclaimed as he tried to stuff as many biscuits in his mouth. He began to cough and choke, due to eating so many in such little time, that he had to pound at his chest in order for the delicious food to go down his food pipe. Takeru burst into laughter at Apollon's face as it turned slightly purple. Yui sat quietly, watching the gods admire their surroundings. This was probably their first time being in a modern human home.

"Are you okay, Yui-san?" She turned to find Balder smiling at her. When Balder had spoken up, and Apollon had managed to clear his throat, they all turned to her expectantly. At first she was unable to speak, so many things were rushing through her head, but she soon found her voice.

"I'm okay, Balder-san," she replied but her voice had a hint of doubt in it and the gods noticed it.

"What's wrong, Fairy-san?" Apollon asked. She felt all their eyes on them, she sighed.

"What happened?" She paused before looking at each of them. "What happened to the garden after I left?"

The young gods looked down at their hands for a moment. It was clearly a difficult subject but she had to know. Finally, Loki cleared his throat.

"The garden fell apart."

"Fell apart?"

"It disappeared into nothing," Balder explained. "Zeus managed to send us back to our homes just before he lost control of the garden."

It was as she had feared. The garden they had been sent to. The one where Zeus ordered them to understand the human heart, to learn from Yui, had been destroyed. Balder looked away from Yui. "I'm sorry."

"It's not your fault, Balder," Loki informed his friend. Balder looked at the god of fire and smiled meekly. "You had no control over the god of destruction. None of us blame you for it."

"But if I had been able to control -"

"None of that, Balder-san!" Everyone looked to Yui. She had a determined face and was fiercely looking at Balder. "It wasn't your fault, so please do not blame yourself."

Balder smiled, his gentle eyes reaching Yui's hazel ones. "Thank you, Yui-san." She sighed, as she tried to get to grips that they were in her room. _What happens now?_

"So, how come you guys are here now? I thought -" her voice began to break as she remembered how she felt when she woke up in her world. "I thought I'd never see you guys again."

She fought hard to renew the tears she shed only an hour ago. They could see she was trying but said nothing about it.

"We saw how you were when you woke up?" Takeru explained.

"Huh?" A confused look crossed over her features, her brows furrowing.

"You weren't yourself, Yui-san," Apollon added, his voice soft. He looked directly at her and her heart began to ache. "You weren't engaging with life. It was like watching a possessed girl with no control."

She felt them fall before she could tell them to stop. Against her will, she was crying. They had seen her from their worlds, watched her become an indifferent human with no meaning to life. She tried to wipe her tears away but they continued to come. A hand came to her hair and began to ruffle it gently. She looked up to find Dionysus smiling down at her.

"It's okay, Yui-san." Dionysus continued to ruffle her purple hair until she calmed down. She took deep breaths trying to calm her emotions. "We're sorry for leaving, so no more crying okay?"

Yui nodded and finally managed to stop crying. She smiled to all of her friends. "So, how did you guys get here?"

"I convinced Zeus to let us live in the mortal world." She looked around to find the voice that belonged to the god of the underworld. He had his serious face on but smiled slightly when they made eye contact. "But we only have a year."

"A year?" Yui couldn't help but be disappointed. It was always a year.

"We'll figure something out, so we can stay with you. Okay, Fairy-san?" Apollon interjected. Yui smiled at him.

"Yeah." She poured herself some tea and basked in the enjoyment of being with her friends. "So, did Zeus give you a task to do again? Like learn more about human hearts or something?"

The gods became alarmed in their seats as they felt strong forces taking the conversation down a path they did not wish to take.

"Sorta." Apollon scratched at the back of his head looking at all of them to help explain the situation.

"What did he ask of you?" Yui waited patiently.

"We can't tell you, kitten," Loki stated poking Yui in the cheek gently.

"Huh? Why not?" She turned on the mischievous god. He merely smiled sweetly and put his hands in the air as if to say he didn't know.

"Who knows," Loki teased. Yui was about to get up to hit Loki when Balder placed his hand on her arm.

"It's one of the conditions Zeus made us agree to, Yui-san." She looked at Balder and then all of them. Their eyes told her that they wanted to tell her but couldn't. Apollon's eyes were the most distant.

_Zeus was sat on his throne on Mount Olympus, looking down at the gods that had demanded to see him. They had all been apart of his recent project to help them understand humans better but they had clearly got too attached to the human representative. He looked at his sons and brother before acknowledging the Norse and Japanese gods. _

_"__What are you all doing here?" Zeus asked, knowing the answer._

_"__We want to go to the human world to be with Yui-san, father," Apollon spoke up. Zeus regarded them for a minute as they all wore determined expressions. Zeus chuckled._

_"__That is not possible, after your last trip to the human world."_

_Apollon's eyes went wide as he was cruelly reminded of his love for Cassandra. Dionysus placed a hand on his brother's shoulder before addressing their father. _

_"__We wish to expand on our understanding of humans."_

_"__I don't think that is the case, Dionysus."_

_"__Then what do we have to do to get you to agree to this?!" Takeru blurted out. Zeus laughed at the god of sea and storms, enraging said god. _

_"__Gods cannot live in the human world. Especially in the era that the human world is currently in." Silence fell as the gods waited for Zeus to continue. "Humans will notice when you won't age, not to mention your inabilities to stay in human form."_

_Grumbles ran through the young men, but it was Hades that came forward._

_"__Then turn Yui-san into a goddess." The other gods fell silent, their mouth either partly or completely open from Hades suggestion. _

_"__It's been over two thousand years since I did that," Zeus informed his brother. Hades' eyes fell to slits as he glared at his brother._

_"__But you can do it."_

_"__I can, but what makes you think she'd want to be an immortal like us?" Hades had no answer to that._

_"__Then how about this, Zeus," Loki spoke and stepped forward so the others could regard him. "We all seduce Yui-san to the point where she can not live without the person she chooses. We then give her the choice to become an immortal like the rest of us and be happy with us, or she can choose to remain human and have none of us? How does that sound?"_

_Gasps escaped everyone's throats at Loki's input. Marry Yui? Each of the gods felt that they could do that, they all craved for her sweet body but none dared make the move. Zeus raised an eyebrow at Loki before looking over the others. They all were giving it some serious thought._

_"__Then it's settled." Zeus banged his staff on the floor calling order to the hall. "You have one year to make Kusanagi Yui fall in love with you and convince her to become a goddess."_

_"__Huh?!" Apollon, Balder, Dionysus and Takeru chorused. Loki smirked while Hades, Tsukito and Thor remained emotionless._

_"__There is just one condition." Zeus smirked. "You cannot tell Kusanagi Yui about your plan to turn her into a goddess."_

Yui sat amongst the gods with her finger and thumb placed under her chin, as if she was thinking. The gods had turned to admire her bedroom, stating that their rooms back in their worlds were very different from hers. Tsukito and Balder looked at Yui's collection of books, while Loki tested out the stability of her bed by bouncing on it.

"Fairy-san?" Apollon asked concern in his voice. She smiled as to not cause any worry.

"Apollon-san, what are you guys going to do now? Are you guys going to attend a school or something?"

"Yep, we're going to your school." Yui's eyes went wide with excitement.

"Really, so I may have some of you in my class?"

"Some of us?" Takeru asked, the others looked to Yui to explain.

"Well, in human classes, students are separated based on their intellect strengths. For example, I'm in top class for most of my subjects, where as a friend of mine can only join in me some of my classes as she has a few more weak subjects than me." She looked around at them. "Does that make sense?"

"I think so," Apollon said aloud.

"Human classes are separated based on intellect. Yui-san is in top for most of her subjects but not for -"

"Tsukito-san, you don't need to write all of that down," Yui told the purple-haired boy. Tomorrow was going to be a strange day.

* * *

Yui took her seat in the middle row on the far left while her friends seated around her. An empty seat was behind her, another was in the middle towards the front and another was on the opposite side of the classroom.

_So, three of them are joining my class? I wonder who?_ Yui thought. Her classroom teacher entered the room, calling silence to the rest of the class.

"Class, we have three transfer students today. Please can I introduce you to -" Apollon, Dionysus and Balder all stepped in one after the other. "Apollon Agana, Dion Thyros and Balder Hring."

"Pleased to meet you all," Apollon, Dionysus and Balder said, bowing to their classmates. An air of awe washed through the class. The girls were drooling over the three beauties and the boys were admiring the aura's the three boys gave off. "Please look after us."

"Okay, you three please take your seats. Dion your seat is behind Kusanagi, Apollon your seat is in front of Negim at the back there, and Balder you can sit here close to the front." The boys went to their respective seats, although Yui couldn't help notice the disappointments on Balder and Apollon's faces at not being seated closer to Yui. Dionysus winked at Yui as he walked past, but did not say anything. She would have to wait until the end of class before she can ask what their plan was.

It wasn't long after class had ended that the boys were quickly overwhelmed by the girls of 3-A. Dionysus wasn't as harassed as Apollon or Balder and so when the girls fawned over the two unfortunate gods and the boys turned a blind eye to the red-head, Dionysus grabbed Yui's hand and made a dash for the exit. They ran through the corridors until they found themselves near the rooftop.

"Does tha -" Dionysus began, he leaned on his knees as he tried to regain his breath. "Does that always happen?"

"Most of the time." Yui giggled, it had been the first time she had seen Dionysus so frantic to get away. "It'll calm down in a week or two."

"A week?!" Dionysus collapsed onto the floor, hoping he made as little noise as he did. "I hope the others are okay."

"Do you know what classes the others are in?" Dionysus shook his head. Yui looked down the stairs, the corridor was still pretty deserted as everyone was most likely on the bottom floor getting lunch or outside enjoying the spring sunshine.

_"_Come on, Dionysus-san," she said and held out her hand for the red-head. He looked up at her, his eyes telling her that he didn't want to go down there, but he took her hand and hauled himself up.

"Yui-san, you need to call us by the names we have given the school," he informed the young girl. He looked back at her over his shoulder. "We will get caught if you call us by our true names."

"Oh, I'm sorry."

"It's alright," he turned round to face and smiled as he placed a hand at the back of his head. "Just call me Dion or Dio from now on, kay?"

"Okay."

"Oh, and one other thing. You can only call us our true names when your alone with us. Okay?"

"Got it," she said bringing her elbow down and clenching her fist in a determined manner that confused Dionysus. He smiled that they understood each other and went down the stairs.

It was the first time Yui had been alone with Dionysus and she wondered what he was like. She had not spent much time with him during their time in the garden. Perhaps this was the perfect opportunity to get to know him.

"Dio-san, I didn't know you were top in class," Yui casually stated. Dionysus scoffed.

"I may not look it, but I'm quite intelligent." They wandered down the stairs and into the seemingly endless hallways, hoping to make their way to the outside world.

"And egotistical, by the looks of things." Yui giggled. Dionysus didn't scold her but smiled. He enjoyed being in her company. He was starting to understand why the others made such a fuss at being around her.

"Oh, now what do we have here?" Yui and Dionysus turned around to find Thor and Loki behind them. "Dion-san, you're getting awfully close to Yui-san."

"Ah!" Yui blushed and stood away from Dionysus so as not to give the wrong impression to any passers-by. Loki cackled.

"Kitten-chan, you're so easy to wind up." Yui scowled at Loki but that only made the mischievous god laugh harder. Dionysus ignored the troublesome boy and turned to Thor.

"Do you know where the others are?"

"I believe most of them have escaped to the gardens," Thor said with no emotion showing on his face. Some second and first year girls passed the group and whispered in hush voices, Yui could guess what the subject matter was. The gods were going to be increasingly popular for the next few weeks.

"Let's find the others," Yui suggested before continuing her way down the stairs as if to tell the others she would leave them behind. None of the boys wanted to be lost in the school Yui knew so well, so they decided to follow.

They reached the main fields where many students sat eating their lunches if they didn't feel like going to the canteen. Yui noticed Hades, Tsukito and Takeru sitting behind a tree that obscured their vision from the other students, or it obscured the vision of the students from them.

"Hi," Yui greeted the trio before sitting at the base of the tree. It was probably best that she was not seen with the new transfers.

"Yo, weed," Takeru greeted his hand in the air.

"Takeru-san, can you please not call me that?" This elicited a chuckle from the god of seas and storms but he nodded in agreement none the less.

"Hello, Kusanagi Yui." Tsukito was as polite as ever, the change of scenery didn't seem to faze him.

"Hello, Yui-san." Hades just smiled before returning to his boxed lunch. Dionysus, Thor and Loki sat down with them and it occurred to Yui that Apollon and Balder were missing.

"Are Balder and Apollon still being chased by the girls?"

"Most likely," Dionysus lied down on the grass, his hands behind his head to serve as a cushion and closed his eyes. Yui looked at her friends and realised that they all wore the school uniform correctly, albeit Loki and Dionysus undid their top buttons and hung the ties looser than acceptable.

"Heeeeyyyy!" The small group turned to find Apollon and Balder jogging towards them, waving their hands in greeting. When the duo reached them, they heaved onto their knees to catch their breath.

"Have fun?" Loki asked sarcastically. Balder shot him a dirty look but soon changed it into a smile.

"We had a bit of trouble getting away from the girls," Balder admitted. Loki and Takeru scoffed.

"Well, you're all here now," Yui stated. She petted the grass indicating to the blonde duo to join them. "How are you all finding it?"

Mumbles and grumbles came from the delinquents, where as the more good students were relaying their fondness for human schools. Yui talked and laughed with the boys until something caught the corner of her eye. At first she thought it was nothing but when she saw it again, she felt like she was being watched. Deciding to investigate, she got up.

"I'm going to head back to class first," she said smiling at the boys. They all nodded and she left. It was not long before she was cornered in the girls toilets by her two best friends, Sakura and Ayumi. Both girls had their arms crossed as they stared down at their beloved friend.

"So, how do you know those guys, Yui-chan?"

"You've never mentioned them to us!"

"Is one of them your boyfriend?"

"Have you done _it_ with _all of them?"_

"Or have you dated them all?"

"Introduce us, Yui-san!" The girls were relentless. Yui could feel the sweat on her brow as their questioning looks intensified.

"Guys, I don't know what you're talking about!" Yui's brain cells racked as it tried to come up with a believable story for the two girls to buy. Ayumi flicked her brown hair behind her shoulder as she discussed with Sakura the endless possibilities on how Yui knew the new transfer students. While they continued their absurd fantasies, Yui tried to quietly and slowly make a dash for the door. Unfortunately for the young girl, Sakura had noticed and glared down the violet-haired girl.

"Look guys, I know them from my childhood." Both girls turned to the defendant. She really did feel like she was on trial. "You remember that my Aunt lives in the country?"

Both girls nodded. Yui sighed, she hated lying to her best friends.

"Well, they were some boys who lived in my Aunt's village. They're pretty inseparable and they said that when they were older they wanted to live in Tokyo so they could be close to me.

"So, they're potential boyfriends?" Ayumi asked thoughtfully, Yui blushed.

"No! They are just childhood friends!"

"But why haven't you mentioned them before?" Sakura asked suspiciously.

"Because I knew you two would tease me, like your doing now." Yui did her best scowling face to make her lie plausible. Both girls looked at each other and starting laughing. Soon after Yui joined in and the girls were in a fit of giggles.

"Sorry, Yui-chan! We can't resist it sometimes," Sakura managed in between breaths.

"Yeah, we just worry about you dear," Ayumi said smiling. Yui smiled at them, they were such good friends.

"Okay, well now that's cleared up, we should probably leave for class."

The girls turned to leave, but Yui was having doubts on how much the girls bought her story. She'd have to talk to the boys before they did.


End file.
